


Resilience

by DannyDan



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drabble, F/F, Maybe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29624724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyDan/pseuds/DannyDan
Summary: Adora talks to someone who has left.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 7





	Resilience

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Resilencia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29623668) by [DannyDan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyDan/pseuds/DannyDan). 



> It's my frist fanfic, so I hope you like.

Adora has copied the archives for her next meeting when high-pitched laughter grabs her attention.

\- Hey Adora – the seductive voice of a brunette girl in front of her brought her a sad smile.

\- Hey Catra – Her voice was rough as if sandpaper in her throat.

\- Hey, all be right, I always knew that despite everything you could get ahead.- say Catra, bringing his hand to Adora's cheek. The hand felt cold and ethereal, almost like a sigh in her skin.

\- I miss you - She raised her hand to cradle the one that touched her.

\- I know, but I will always wait for you – and as she arrived, she left; the illusion, or the specter how she said on her bad days, disappeared in front of her eyes; leaving behind only a chill on her back and a light in her heart.

She, Catra, her love, always gave her voice of encouragement when she needed it most; with different words, but the same intention. Now, with a lively smile on her face, she was going to face the meeting that was coming.


End file.
